


Eight Days a Week

by MelissMySiss



Series: The Ultimate Haikyuu Deaf/HOH AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Build, some side matsuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissMySiss/pseuds/MelissMySiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Eight days a week, I love you, Eight days a week, Is not enough to show I care~</p><p> </p><p>It was never Oikawa's intention to run into the deaf and beautiful Sugawara Koushi but he sure was glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh I Need Your Love Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise the lord I am finally working on this AU again!!!
> 
> I have been trying to write this part for ages and it just wouldn't come and then I listened to Eight Days a Week by The Beatles and bam I have inspiration woo!!
> 
> As we speak all but the last two chapters done so I will be slowly uploading the other parts while working on that. But yay enjoy this!!
> 
> Ok for those who came to this for the Oisuga this is the second part in my deaf/hoh AU and Suga is one of the many deaf characters of that AU. If you would like any background on that, the first chapter of the first part will give you a little more insight on Suga X But reading that will not be necessary :) 
> 
> Anyway enjoy as Oikawa falls into Suga and slowly falls in love with him :)
> 
>  
> 
> (That mature rating is for later so you're gonna have to stick around if you wanna read sin ;) )
> 
>  
> 
> (ALSO ASL will be the sign language style used throughout this AU)

Showing up late to a practice match was never Oikawa Tooru’s intention. He would never do such a thing. Especially if he was going to get the chance to see just how, little, Tobio had changed.

 

Oikawa was disappointed in himself as he made his way from the entrance of the school to the gym. Oikawa had been the one to request that Kageyama play in this practice match, that reasoning alone was the only thing that had given Karasuno the opportunity to even play against Aoba Johsai. And yet the one who put that whole string of events in play and requested for them to occur wasn’t even at the match. 

 

Naturally when Oikawa entered the gym he was greeted by his customary squee of fangirls. Oikawa, as he always did, gave them a wave and a plastered on smile, before turning to face his scowling teammates and concerned coach. 

 

“How is your ankle?” Coach asked eyeing over Oikawa. 

 

Oikawa held up his fingers in the ‘ok’ symbol, “Just a tweak.”

 

“Well make sure you warm up,” Coach nodded over his shoulder to some open space behind Seijou’s bench, “Don’t want you hurting yourself again.”

 

Oikawa gave a cheery grin to his coach and then cast a glance over to Karasuno’s side of the gym, “Oh Tobio-chan, long time no see, you sure have grown.”

 

Kageyama scowled and turned to say something to his teammates. Oikawa forced another grin to the rivaling team before turning to go warm up. 

 

Honestly the reason why he tweaked his ankle was stupid. He had been walking to school the other day and stepped off the curb. A slight twist and with enough pain to almost make his eyes water. But he would rather it be a minor tweak to his ankle than to his already problematic knee. Of course Iwaizumi had shouted at him, told him he was an idiot, and that he was lucky he didn’t ruin his whole life right there. ‘Always so dramatic Iwa-chan,’ Oikawa had said right before getting slapped upside the head. 

 

Oikawa pushed those thoughts aside and took his place and began running through his pre-match warm up stretches. He figured while he was here ensuring that he didn’t injure himself again, he could at least get an idea of what Karasuno was like. 

 

He watched the higher numbered individuals first, aka the first years. There was the very tall blond boy with glasses that did not really look like he wanted to be playing all that much. He was an average blocker and with the right training and dedication he could probably become very good. 

 

Then there was Tobio and his little redheaded teammate. The redhead was not that skilled, he wasn’t. He was pretty bad at receiving and kind of all over the place, but he had potential. He was fast, incredibly so and he could jump. And above all that the little redhead was able to hit one of Tobio’s oh so famous “king’s tosses”. Tobio was still the same though, that constant look of irritation always on his face, constantly screaming at whoever irritated him, and constantly picking battles with the other players whether he meant to or not. 

 

Other than that the two second years on the team were decent. The black haired one didn’t really draw Oikawa’s attention in any way. The bald one was very loud though when he got a spike through and looked like the easy to fire up type. And then the captain of the team had very solid receives he was able to cover all the holes that the rest of the team made. 

 

But there was one thing that Oikawa noticed that was different about Karasuno. They were a team full of hand signals. Constant hand signals. It was distracting to Oikawa and he could not place any of them to meaning anything towards the types of attacks that were coming. What was even more odd about these signals was that Tobio of all people was not using them. As the setter it would make sense that he should be the one to use a majority of the signals. 

 

Oikawa watched another play involving more hand signals and the bald second year hitting a spike through the block in front of him. The spiker let out an obnoxious yell and Oikawa merely rolled his eyes and stood. He looked to the score seeing that Karasuno was two points away from a match point. He would let them get one more before going in. Let them have a little more confidence, that was always fun. 

 

Karasuno served, Seijou received, Seijou spiked, Karasuno got it back in the air, the redhead got it through. The ball ricocheted off of Kindachi’s arms and flew over to the side of the gym. While Karasuno was celebrating Oikawa motioned to the coach that he was ready to go in. Coach nodded. Oikawa would have gone in right there, but he became distracted and in that distraction Seijou was able to get a point back. However, Oikawa did not witness it because just before Karasuno made another serve Oikawa was prodded in the back. 

 

“Wha-” Oikawa began as he turned, and suddenly Oikawa found himself incapable of speaking anymore. Another one of Karasuno’s players who had been on the sidelines, obviously due to the fact that he was still in his jacket and sweats, was holding out the ball that had flown off of Kindaichi to the side of the court. 

 

Oikawa stared from the ball, to the hands of the boy in front of him, to the boy’s arms, and finally to the boy’s face. This boy had silvery flowing locks, pale skin, a small mole below one of his eyes, and a shy grin on his thin lips. The longer Oikawa stared to this boy, the more pink flushed the shorter boy’s cheeks. The boy made a small cough and shoved the volleyball forward towards Oikawa. 

 

“Right,” Oikawa raised his hands and grabbed the volleyball, of course though his hands covered the silver haired boy’s hands and instantly Oikawa and the boy both flinched backwards the volleyball dropping to the floor. 

 

“Oi!” of course it was the one and only Iwaizumi shouting from the court, “Are you going to serve or?”

 

Without giving another glance to the silver haired boy, for fear Oikawa might lose the last of his ability to function if he did so, Oikawa ducked down and grabbed the ball before spinning around and grinning to his team. Most of them looked confused and then there was Iwaizumi. Always looking irritated.    
  


“Of course, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gave a pat on the back to Kunumi taking his place, “And why do you always make that face?”

 

“This is my face you dumbass,” Iwaizumi grumbled and the other third years giggled as Oikawa merely winked to Iwaizumi before spinning the ball in his hands and then staring out to the uncertain faces of the Karasuno team. 

 

~~~

 

“Just where do you think you are going?” Iwaizumi shouted as Oikawa separated away from the rest of his team after the end of the match. 

 

“Why do you care Iwa-chan?” Oikawa frowned, “I was just going to go say hello to dear old Tobio-chan,” Oikawa began walking backwards towards the exit to the gym, “I am sure he misses me so much.”

 

“I very much doubt that,” Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest and then glanced towards the exit Oikawa was headed to, “And maybe you should watch where you are walking.”

 

“Oh Iwa-chan you wor-” Oikawa laughed and began turning around, he was cut off though when he turned because suddenly there was another human right behind him and Oikawa crashed right into them. But of course, Oikawa’s luck was not to just bump into the individual but rather to collide into them and send both of them falling to the ground, Oikawa practically pinning the other individual to the gym floor. 

 

“You idiot!” Iwaizumi was shouting and Oikawa was certain that his best friend was probably on his way over to hit Oikawa or something for being stupid and distracted, but Oikawa did not care about that. Instead all of his attention went to the fact of how quickly his heart rate was suddenly accelerating. Because just below Oikawa pinned nervously to the floor was that very silver haired member of Karasuno who had made Oikawa forget how to function earlier. 

 

The boy’s eyes were wide and staring directly into Oikawa’s own eyes. From this perspective Oikawa could see that not only was there a mole below the boy’s eye but his nose was dusted in very very light freckles. The boy’s eyes were a soft brown that could almost look gold if Oikawa wasn’t looming over him blocking a lot of the light to the boy’s face. The boy let out a little laugh that sounded more like a cough, like he was just forcing air out of his throat. 

 

“I-” Oikawa was about to apologize when suddenly he was lifted very forcefully by the collar of his shirt back to standing. 

 

“Do you thrive on being this stupid all the time?” Iwaizumi asked his face red. 

 

“Of course not Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grumbled, “I didn’t see him…” 

 

“And why’s that?” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. 

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, “Stop acting like my mother Iwa-chan,” Oikawa then turned to find the silver haired boy slowly standing, Oikawa reached a hand out and grabbed the boy’s shoulder, “Sorry about that.” 

 

The boy stood straight Oikawa’s hand still on his shoulder, he glanced from the hand to Oikawa and raised one eyebrow. Maybe the boy didn’t hear what Oikawa had said. Oikawa pulled his hand back and laughed. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to run into you,” Oikawa eyed Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye who was only glaring daggers into Oikawa’s side. 

 

The boy yet again was silent but this time he was wringing his hands nervously in front of himself. The boy nodded to Oikawa and gave a quick nod to Iwaizumi before b-lining past the ace and over to the benches where Karasuno had been earlier. 

 

Oikawa watched the boy confused before turning to Iwaizumi, “What was-” But Oikawa stopped because Iwaizumi was following after the silver haired boy, “Hey Iwa-chan I was talking to you!”

 

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi didn’t look back he just continued forward after the boy. The boy bent down next to one of the benches and grabbed something from the floor. A phone. The boy turned back around and this time he almost ran into Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi gently set his hands on the boy’s forearms and steadied him. 

 

Oikawa was about to ask what Iwaizumi was doing to the boy when suddenly Oikawa found himself at a loss for words. Iwaizumi pulled his hands away from the boy and using one hand pointed to the boy, then using that index finger Iwaizumi pointed from his ear down to his chin. The boy in front of Iwaizumi suddenly lit up and nodded enthusiastically. The boy stuffed his phone into his pocket and then pointed to Iwaiuzmi and then pulled his hands back and with both of his index fingers out the boy circled his forearms around each other. To this Iwaizumi shrugged and then formed one of his hands into a cup like shape and tapped his fingertips to his forehead, followed by a hand movement similar to that of flipping a coin. 

 

Before whatever was happening could confuse Oikawa any further Oikawa came up next to Iwaizumi and grabbed his shoulder, “What is going on?”

 

Iwaizumi glanced to Oikawa and then gestured to the boy in front of them, “You ran into a deaf kid.”

 

“I what?” Oikawa pulled back from Iwaizumi and looked between the boy in front of him and back to Iwaizumi. 

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice all the sign language going on while Karasuno played,” Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa carefully, “You were watching them, I saw you…” 

 

Oikawa leaned back and let out, “Ooooohhhh,” then stared to the silver haired boy, “That makes more sense…”

 

“God you’re such an idiot,” Iwaizumi covered his face with one of his hands before turning back to the silver haired boy. Oikawa watched as they exchanged a few more signs and then Iwazumi turned back to Oikawa, “This is Suga by the way.” 

 

“Oh,” Oikawa simply forced a smile and nodded to Suga before looking to Iwaizumi, “How do you sign sorry?”

 

“Make a fist,” Iwaizumi held up his own fist to demonstrate and Oikawa followed suit, “Now put it on your chest and make a small circle like this.” Oikawa nodded and then turned to Suga making the movement on his chest. Suga smiled and nodded. Then Suga’s eyes widened and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

 

Suga quickly typed out a message before passing his phone to Oikawa, “ _ It’s fine it could have been avoided on either end.” _

 

~~~

 

“You would run into a deaf kid,” Hanamaki snorted later that day in the club room. 

 

Oikawa huffed, “It’s not like I was trying to.”

 

“The best is not the fact that you ran into him,” Mattsun smirked, “But you totally like him.”

 

“Excuse me,” Oikawa attempted to lean forward into one of the benches in the club room only to completely miss and nearly fall to the ground, after recovering Oikawa straightened, “I do not.”

 

“Says clumsy-I’m-in-love-Tooru,” Hanamaki snorted. 

 

Iwaizumi let out a laugh, “He’s right. You only act like this when you like someone.”

 

“Oh how would you know that Iwa-chan?” Oikawa scoffed. 

 

“He’s your mother remember?” Mattsun frowned, then turned to Iwaizumi, “Did your son turn out to be everything you wanted him to be?”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes to Mattsun before sighing, “Oikawa the last time you were crushing over someone whenever we brought them up you practically fell of the face of the earth.”

 

“Face it when you have slut thoughts you turn into a clutz,” Mattsun nodded in agreement. 

 

“Oikawa Tooru the clutzy slut,” Hanamaki grinned to Mattsun who raised his hand for a high five. The two third years let out a small hiss, to signify Oikawa being burnt over that diss or something. 

 

“So mature,” Oikawa stuck his tongue out to the other two. 

 

Iwaizumi snorted, “Says you.”

 

Oikawa was about to make a comeback when a thought occurred to Oikawa, “Hang on Iwa-chan… Since when have you known sign language.”

 

“Hold on,” Hanamaki grabbed Mattsun’s shoulder. 

 

Matsukawa faked a gasp, “Tooru do you really not know something about Iwaizumi?”

 

“How could you not know such an important fact?” Hanamaki faked a pained expression. 

 

“About your mother of all people,” Mattsun reached for Hanamaki faking his own pained expression. 

 

“I hate both of you,” Iwaizumi grumbled. 

 

“No you don’t,” the two third years grinned in unison. 

 

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and then stared back to Oikawa, “My mom taught me. She works with a variety of disabled populations, sometimes all they know how to use to communicate is sign language. My mom learned and she teaches me on occasion. It is a good second language to know.”

 

“Hang on, Tooru,” Hanamaki began, “Don’t you remember that guy who was on the team, who was hard of hearing in one ear?”

 

For some reason Oikawa was drawing a blank but he thought back anyway. Then it clicked, “Oh Mad-dog-chan… Wait did I know he was hard of hearing?”

 

“Apparently not,” Mattsun smirked. 

 

“No I really have very little memory of that being a problem,” Oikawa frantically tapped his chin, “I know we were told but I…”

 

“He didn’t like to make it obvious,” Hanamaki shrugged, “But the only reason why he listened to Iwaizumi was because Iwaizumi would sign with him sometimes. It calmed him down.”

 

“Why am I only hearing about this now?” Oikawa was on the verge of shouting. 

 

“Because despite being observant you miss the big things,” Iwaizumi stated. 

 

“Yea like not knowing that Karasuno had deaf players,” Mattsun grinned. 

 

“Ok besides Suga-chan,” Oikawa began, “Who of the ones who were playing were deaf?”

 

“I think that bald guy is just really hard of hearing,” Hanamaki answered, “He was signing a lot with that redheaded first year...”

 

“Yea he was,” Mattsun agreed, “That redhead seems to know the most sign language though for not being deaf.”

 

“That blonde one is totally deaf,” Iwaizumi added, “He and Kageyama had the most trouble communicating.”

 

“Oh yea I saw that,” Hanamaki pointed to Iwaizumi and both of them shared a moment of agreement. 

 

“And then there is,” Mattsun turned back to Oikawa a dangerous grin on his face, “Suga-chan.”

 

“W-what about him?” Oikawa sniffed and looked away from the gaze of the other third years. 

 

“You totally like him,” Hanamaki teased. 

 

“You should have seen the way you looked at him when he handed you that ball,” Mattsun snorted. 

 

“Bet Tooru wished it was a different kind of ball,” Hanamaki let out before erupting in laughter. 

 

Oikawa glared back down to the two misfits only to find them wrapped in each other’s arms laughing at their own stupid jokes. Then Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi hoping that he would help him out but only found that his best friend was seconds away from erupting in laughter too. 

 

Oikawa frowned, “Is it that obvious?”

  
Iwaizumi shook his head, “Yes, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok honestly writing the Seijou third years is my favorite thing on the planet! Oh my gosh I love them. 
> 
> But stay tuned for more of Oikawa being hopeless while trying to talk to Suga 
> 
> also scream at me please [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> OH also one last thing to any deaf/hoh readers I am going to be writing more signs out this time rather than just saying "Suga signed this..." so if how I am describing a sign sounds weird please let me know, for the most part the ones I am explaining are signs I know but a few I had to double check I think they sound ok but if there would be a better way to describe them don't be afraid to tell me and I will fix it :D


	2. Always On My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one just more Oikawa being ridiculous trying to get closer to Suga :)

“He handed me his phone and everything!” Oikawa shouted up to the ceiling. Several of the other students in the class stared over to Oikawa with questioning looks before going back to their lunches. 

 

Iwaizumi stared to Oikawa no expression or feeling of sorrow was ebbing off of him, “Well that’s your own damn fault.”

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouted again slamming his hands back down onto his desk and looked to Iwaizumi, “I am having a crisis and you are being rude as usual. Why?”

 

“I’m your mother remember?” the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth twitched and then he closed his eyes, “What do you want me to do about it?”

 

“I don’t know!” Oikawa whined, “Go find Suga and ask for his phone number for me.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Iwaizumi questioned and then motioned to Oikawa’s untouched lunch, “Eat. I don’t want to deal with your whiny attitude all damn day.” 

 

With probably more force than necessary Oikawa opened his lunch, “Fine…” the pair of them were silent for a moment while Oikawa angrily shoveled his lunch down his throat and Iwaizumi watched while eating his lunch at a more reasonable pace. 

 

“Why don’t you ask Kageyama for Suga’s number I am sure he has it,” Iwaizumi suggested. 

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa eyed Iwaizumi, “Why would I want to text that brat?”

 

“Hey you are the one who wants to talk to Suga again, not me,” Iwaizumi held up one of his hands before going back to his lunch. 

 

“Ugh,” Oikawa let out, “But to have to talk to Tobio first…” 

 

“You’re so hopeless,” Iwaizumi spoke under his breath. 

 

But Oikawa heard him and let his face fall onto his table, “I know.”

 

As Oikawa glared into the wooden grain of his desk his thoughts traveled to the sweet and kind face of Suga. Why did Oikawa have to get feelings for someone he couldn’t even talk to. Well actually Oikawa could talk to Suga, Oikawa could talk to him all he wanted but Suga wouldn’t be able to understand Oikawa. 

 

Why did Oikawa have to like Suga? Well the real question was why did Suga make himself so likeable? That adorable perfect appearance and those little grins that made Oikawa’s heart skip a beat. Damn that kid for being so adorable. Oikawa lifted his forehead off of his desk before letting it drop down again with a small thud. 

 

“You know doing that is not going to change anything,” Iwaizumi spoke and Oikawa only let out unintelligible mumbling in response, “Maybe it’s better Suga can’t hear you, you sound so pathetic like this.”

 

At that Oikawa mumbled, “So rude Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi didn’t reply to that comment. Oikawa was left in his own self wallowing pitty. Then a thought occurred to him. He could just learn sign language. Not a lot. Just enough to ask Suga for his number then they could text till the end of all days. It wouldn’t be too hard to learn a few questions and signs, would it? 

 

With that Oikawa pushed himself back up a grin on his face and reached for his lunch. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “What are you planning?”

 

“Oh nothing that you should be worried about Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sing songed. 

 

“God I hope,” Iwaizumi set his own finished lunch down, “I don’t want to have to clean up your shit again.”

 

~~~

 

For probably the hundredth time that afternoon Oikawa shoved his glasses further up his nose. Glasses. When Oikawa had dashed out of Aoba Josai earlier pulling out his glasses he could feel Iwaizumi’s killer stare on him. Oikawa had said he would be, possibly, late to practice. Iwaizumi knew just as well as Oikawa the reason why he wore his glasses. Well first he did need them to see, but he also wore them as a disguise. And yes Oikawa would agree with Iwaizumi on this, it was a pretty shitty disguise, but the number of girls who ignored him when Oikawa had his glasses on was remarkable. 

 

Right now though he was glad he had them because he was in a library. A library that was not his usual library, because the library that Oikawa normally went to did not have what he was looking for. Instead Oikawa was forced to go to this library. This library happened to be just a few blocks from Karasuno. Not that Oikawa was expecting any of the Karasuno volleyball club to just come waltzing into the library, Oikawa was glad to have his glasses just in case. 

 

Oikawa ran his finger along the spines of the books in front of him trying to find the author he was looking for. His finger finally stopped on a book with a much thinner spine than the others surrounding it. Oikawa tilted his head to the side and then nodded to himself as confirmation and pulled the book from the shelf. 

 

“An Introduction to Sign Language.”

 

A grin spread on Oikawa’s face as he stared to the black lettering. The cover also sported two hands formed in some sign that Oikawa did not recognize of course, but maybe in a few days he would. Proud that Oikawa finally found what he was looking for he tucked the book under his arm and spun around cheerily and began making his way back to the front of the library. 

 

He was halfway to the checkout line when a familiar head of hair made it’s way into Oikawa’s line of sight. Oikawa froze. There standing in the checkout line was Suga. So far Suga hadn’t noticed Oikawa was there and Suga probably wouldn’t even if Oikawa decided to let out the scream that was threatening to jump from his throat. If Oikawa was smart he could turn around and hide in the rows of shelves until after Suga checked out. 

 

But Oikawa was not smart and his feet were rooted to the floor and of course Suga chose that very moment to glance lazily around the library. At first Oikawa thought he was lucky and that Suga didn’t notice him. But of course, like anyone who thought Oikawa with glasses was actually Oikawa Suga looked directly to Oikawa pondering him a moment before a grin spread across his face and he waved to the frozen setter. That smile was so bright Oikawa thought he might go blind. 

 

Figuring people other than Suga were probably staring at him, Oikawa finally willed his feet to move forward and take a place behind Suga in line. Suga tilted his head to try and read the title of Oikawa’s book, and Oikawa moved the book back and gave Suga a sly grin. To that Suga shook his head and pulled out his phone. 

 

The phone was passed to Oikawa after a message was typed, “This library can’t possibly be close to you?”

 

Oikawa typed back, “No… But they had what I was looking for,” Suga read over the message and then eyed the book under Oikawa’s arm again. 

 

“You don’t get to know all my secrets Suga-chan,” Oikawa spoke and then realized the error in his ways and slapped a hand to his forehead and he frantically reached for the phone. 

 

When Oikawa reached for the phone however Suga grabbed his wrist to stop him and smirked, Oikawa felt his eyes widen and he could feel his skin burning up under Suga’s grip. Suga released Oikawa’s wrist and then went to type in his phone. 

 

Oikawa couldn’t help but notice that Suga was extremely fast at typing, probably from years of having to do so, but still Oikawa was impressed. 

 

Suga passed the phone back to Oikawa and then moved forward in the line, “I can read your lips just so you know. And secrets? What secrets do you have? Does it have to do with those glasses you are wearing?”

 

“Lip reading,” Oikawa stated out loud after he finished the message, he looked up just as Suga turned back around and suddenly Oikawa became very nervous. Suga could read his lips. How? Oikawa passed Suga his phone back and Suga gave Oikawa a questioning look as if to ask if Oikawa was ok. And honestly Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was. 

 

“How?” Is all Oikawa managed to get out. Suga nodded and began typing again. 

 

“It took a lot of practice, but it helps when I “talk” with someone who is hearing. Makes it a little easier for both of us. But I can still misinterpret sometimes,” Suga’s message explained. 

 

Oikawa shoved his glasses up his nose for the hundredth and first time that day and then handed the phone back to Suga, “I have never felt so self conscious about speaking…” Oikawa let out a little rushed and Suga shook his head and began typing in his phone before Oikawa could say anything else.

 

“Try not to think about it, the more that you do it becomes a lot harder for me,” Suga’s message read. 

 

Oikawa let out a little laugh as he passed the phone back, “Sorry, just so odd to think- Oops,” in Oikawa’s flustered attempt to explain himself he managed to let the book under his arm drop to the floor. The book landed open on the floor with two pages of signs and explanations showing. Oikawa gasped and dove down for the book, but Suga was already bent down. Suga picked up the book and closed it before handing it to Oikawa. 

 

“I uhhh…” Oikawa can feel his face heating up and Suga merely waits, Oikawa lets out a half cough half laugh before reaching for the book, “I wanted to learn…So… I could um… Getyourphonenumber.”

 

Suga’s eyebrows knit at the last of Oikawa’s statement and Oikawa realizes what he did and then lightly hits himself in the face with his book before sighing and then looking directly at Suga, “I wanted to learn so that I could ask you for your number.”

 

Suga must have understood this time because Suga flushes the color of a tomato, Oikawa is about to laugh it off and say he was kidding, but Suga fumbles with his phone for a moment before shoving it into Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa doesn’t get a chance to say anything else to Suga though because it is finally Suga’s turn to check out his books. Oikawa finally notices that Suga has a over the shoulder yellow bag holding a few books. Suga pulls out two books on chemistry. 

  
The phone is open to the contacts screen. Oikawa feels his heart flutter and he begins putting his number in Suga’s phone. He didn’t even have to learn sign language yet and already he was in Suga’s contact list. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Oikawa XD
> 
> And yes Suga can lip read, a very difficult skill that I am aware of, but I am trying to bring into this part (especially this particular part) that it is not a skill that is 100% reliable. Sure Suga can read lips but not all the time and he isn't always able to catch what everyone says especially if they are nervous, flustered, talking faster or slower than they normally do... Etc
> 
> As always please scream at me [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


	3. One Thing I Can Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa tries and fails at telling Suga what his name is 
> 
> (I know these chapters are kind of short but... This would be ridiculously long to read in one sitting)

“Tooru what is this?” Iwaizumi asked after practice one evening several days later.

 

“What’s what Iwa-chan? You are going to have to be more specific,” Oikawa answered not turning to see what his friend was talking about, as he pulled his street shirt on.

 

“What’s the title?” Hanamaki asked and suddenly Oikawa felt his blood go ice cold.  


“That’s!” Oikawa turned around and attempted to vault over the bench between him and Iwaizumi only to get his foot caught and topple to the ground in front of the other third years.

 

Matsukawa pulled the book out of Iwaizumi’s hand and read aloud, “An introduction to sign language?”

 

“Really?” Hanamaki asked glancing over Matsukawa’s shoulder before smirking down to Oikawa, “You are learning sign language? For Suga-chan?”

 

Oikawa frantically pushed himself up from the ground and made a move to grab the book, “It’s none of your business.”

 

Mattsun pushed Oikawa away with one hand while using the other hand to flip through the book, “You must really like this guy.”

 

“I don’t!” Oikawa griped trying to get around Matsukawa to get the book.

 

“Sure, sure,” Hanamaki walked to the other side of Mattsun and pulled the book from him, “What all have you learned.”

 

“Why do you care?” Oikawa huffed and stopped attempting to push his way around Mattsun.

 

“You should practice for us,” Iwaizumi added in suddenly, and all of the third years looked to him all with varying expressions of confusion.

 

“What?” All three of them asked in unison.

 

“I mean,” Iwaizumi shrugged, “You don’t want to look like an idiot, in front of Suga right?”

 

Oikawa considered this a moment before making an x with his arms, “No way am I practicing in front of you hooligans you will just make fun of me.”

 

“No we won’t,” Iwaizumi stated honestly.

 

“Yes we will,” Hanamaki and Matsukawa added simultaneously.

 

Oikawa clenched his hands in fists next to his sides, “This is why I don’t tell you guys anything.”

 

“Why?” Hanamaki asked with fake innocence.

 

“Because you always make fun of me,” Oikawa narrowed his eyes to his teammate.

 

“Shoot you’re right,” Mattsun smirked but then his expression softened, “But you know I am with Iwa-chan on this one, you should probably practice on a real person. Plus Iwa-chan can help you if you mess up.”

 

“Did you just call me Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi asked a disgusted look on his face, Matsukawa merely winked to Iwaizumi and Oikawa ignored the whole exchange.

 

Oikawa turned back to Iwaizumi, “Will you promise not to be rude if I do practice in front of you?”

 

“You know Iwa-chan…” Mattsun smirked as he flipped through more pages of the book.

 

Iwaizumi pulled back one arm and started to make his way to the third year but was stopped as Oikawa grabbed his shoulders, “Promise?”

 

Iwaizumi cast one more glare to the other two third years who gave fake flirtatious waves to him before Iwaizumi looked back to Oikawa with a sigh, “Yes I promise.”

 

~~~

 

To Oikawa’s honest surprise Iwaizumi actually ended up being a lot more helpful than Oikawa thought he would be. Iwaizumi helped Oikawa correct his hand shapes. He helped Oikawa differentiate between similar signs. He also made sure that Oikawa didn’t accidentally sign something inappropriate.

 

Before Oikawa knew it, the inter high was just around the corner. Oikawa and Suga had only texted a few times since their run in at the library and the day before the competition Oikawa sent a text to Suga.

 

 **To Suga-chan:** You are going to be blown away tomorrow.

 

 **From Suga-chan:** Really? And why’s that?

 

 **To Suga-chan:** Well for one I learned some sign language and two we are going to beat you ;p

 

 **From Suga-chan:** I can’t wait to see your sign language, and I would like to see you try and beat us ;)

 

~~~

 

As much as Oikawa would like to stick around his cult of fangirls by the entrance to the gymnasium, Oikawa had a mission today. So he dashed away from them stating that he is late for warm up and ran into the building searching for a team he knows will be clad in black.

 

Oikawa ran around the building for a few minutes before he spies the team he is looking for, without thinking he shouts, “Suga-chan!” Oikawa mentally kicked himself in the face and slows down actually debating sending his head through the nearest wall.

 

Several of the Karasuno members turn to stare at Oikawa and when they realize that it is Oikawa who had called for Suga they go into instant attack mode, the little redhead, jumps forward holding his hands up in mock karate chop positions, “W-what do you want grand king?”

 

The bald guy takes a step in front of Suga and shouts, “What do you want with our setter?”

 

Setter? Suga was a setter? Oikawa shook that thought from his head and took a few steps closer to the team smirking, “I just have a question for him.”

 

“What kind of question?” The bald guy shouted and a short guy with brown hair that Oikawa did not recognize came forward too shouting something similar to the bald guy.

 

Oikawa wasn’t sure he wanted all of Karasuno around when he tried to sign to Suga so he debated giving up right then, but Suga seemed to be annoyed by his overprotective teammates. He slapped the bald guy and the brunette on the back of the head and then signed something to them and the redhead. They seemed to protest at first but Suga was insistent and eventually the three trouble makers and the rest of the team retreated further into the building leaving Oikawa alone with Suga.

 

Suga began reaching for his pocket to get his phone but Oikawa stepped quickly to Suga and stopped Suga from completing the action. Suga glanced down to Oikawa’s hand and then up to Oikawa raising an eyebrow. Oikawa held up his hands and grinned. Suga’s eyes widened expectantly.

 

Oikawa takes a breath and then he begins. Oikawa pointed to himself then sticks out his first two fingers on both hands pinching his other fingers back. He tapped his fingers together. _My name_.

 

Oikawa continued. He raises his right hand and starts. An O, a pinky finger for an I, his first two fingers in a little ‘L’ pointing down for a K, a fist with his thumb on the side for an A, three fingers up for a W, and then another fist with his thumb to the side for an A. _O-i-k-a-w-a, Oikawa. My name is Oikawa._

 

Oikawa smiles obviously very proud of himself but Suga has covered his mouth and is giggling silently. What? What did Oikawa do now? Oikawa’s smile falters and his expression of confusion must have become obvious to the the silver haired setter, because he waves his hands up and then reached out for Oikawa’s hand.

 

Suga took one of Oikawa’s hand and forms his hand into a fist, then brings Oikawa’s first two fingers out to make the ‘L’ shape. The boy holds up Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa stares from the Suga to his own hand. What did he do wrong? Suga tips Oikawa’s hand upside down as Oikawa did when he was spelling his name. The boy shakes his head.

 

“P,” Suga mouths, pointing with his other hand to the position Oikawa’s hand is in, then he tilts Oikawa’s hand upwards, “K,” Suga mouths. Oikawa takes his other hand and slaps himself in the face. Suga doesn’t let go of Oikawa’s other hand but just laughs quietly.

 

Oikawa peers to Suga as he lets his hand slide off of his face. Suga takes his other hand and traces from the top of Oikawa’s index finger down and then across his middle finger. He then smiles and mouths, “K,” again. Oikawa nods. Suga is right it does look like a K.

 

Oikawa sighs, “I thought I had the alphabet down.”

 

Suga shrugs and then lets go of Oikawa’s hand and slaps Oikawa on the arm grinning. Oikawa tries not to wince as Suga slaps him. Suga has a lot more strength than he lets on. Oikawa is about to say something else when he notices the little redhead from Karasuno dashing down the hall back to Suga.

 

Oikawa is about to give a taunt to the first year when someone else calls out for Oikawa, “There you are!”

 

“Oh Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grins to Suga before turning around to find his friend standing at the other end of the hallway the vein in his forehead threatening to burst.

 

Iwaizumi relaxes a little when he sees who is behind Oikawa, he waves to Suga then looks to Oikawa, “Come one coach wants you.”

  
Oikawa nods before turning back to Suga, Suga is signing with the little first year, he glances to Oikawa and Oikawa smiles, “See you later Suga-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope I explained those signs well... If not let me know please :P
> 
> Anyhoodle these three chaps may be it for tonight I will upload more later but *shrug* that's all for now
> 
> and please do scream at me :) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


	4. Ain't Got Nothing But Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter but I think this will be the only one for today...
> 
> More signing in this chapter, and it should be noted that in future chapters if someone is using just sign language what they are signing will be in italics 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Evidently Kageyama was easier to rile up than Oikawa thought. It was kind of sad really. Oikawa almost felt bad for how hard the kid was trying to prove himself against Oikawa. Oikawa had to admit Kageyama was trying pretty hard and he had potential but the way things were going he was probably going to give up the match to Seijou if he wasn’t careful. 

 

Figuring he could continue to rile up Kageyama, Oikawa assumed that this game was set for Seijou. They would take it in a clean sweep. But Oikawa’s thoughts instantly changed when suddenly Karasuno was calling for a member switch. Number nine for number two. Number two being Suga. 

 

That’s right. They had said earlier, Suga was a setter. And now Oikawa was going to witness from a few feet distance what type of setter Suga was. 

 

Oikawa knew that Suga had a bright smile, but the smile that Suga gave his team when he stepped on the court was brighter than any smile Oikawa had ever witnessed. It was so bright that Karasuno seemed to lighten up because of it. Oikawa even felt his own tension subsiding slightly, tension he didn’t know he was holding until it left. The only thought that could come to Oikawa’s mind after watching Suga smile was, refreshing. 

 

When Suga played there wasn’t anything extraordinary about him, he was decent no doubt and he helped his team far better than Kageyama could, but nothing stood out about him. Oikawa almost, almost, wanted to take it easy on Suga. But that wouldn’t be fair would it? Besides Suga didn’t look like the type that would be happy to know someone had been going easy on him. Plus Oikawa had watched Suga side jab most of his team and Oikawa himself had been victim to Suga’s strength and didn’t really want to have his arm subject to that strength again. 

 

Even though he tried to not be, Oikawa couldn’t help but get distracted by Suga literally being a foot away from him. The way that Suga focused on every little detail while he was on the court was fascinating. Suga’s eyes constantly darted between every player noting where everyone was, where they were going, and where the opponent was. Suga had the disadvantage and advantage of silence in the game. Suga could easily focus on what was going on around him without the extra noises of the gym. But Suga also was not able to switch his toss if a player called out to him. Not only did Suga have to have faith in his teammates but they had to have faith in him. 

 

Before Suga’s last play Oikawa happened to make eye contact with Suga. The two setters shared a moment simply watching the other. It wasn’t threatening nor was it flirting. It was just sharing a glance. Or at least that’s what Oikawa thought it was. The blond first year came to Suga and tapped him on the shoulder. Suga glanced to the blond and then gave a quick wink to Oikawa before turning to his own teammates. 

 

What? Oikawa felt his cheeks heating up. Suddenly the captain of Aoba Johsai was stuck staring at the back of Suga’s head feeling his heart fluttering. 

 

“Oi,” Oikawa was slapped on the back and he blinked several times before turning to Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi opened and closed his mouth a few times probably observing Oikawa’s pink face. 

 

“Are you flirting during a match?” Hanamaki called from his spot on the court. 

 

“Shush Makki-chan,” Oikawa turned sticking his hands on his hips, “I am not flirting.”

 

“We’ll find out if you mess up a receive,” Mattsun called from next to Kindaichi.  

 

“Remember your one weakness, you clutz,” Hanamaki smirked. 

 

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks and then turned to Iwaizumi, “Shut them up.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the captain?” Iwaizumi asked smirking. Oikawa didn’t get a chance to retort because the whistle blew signaling that Karasuno was about to serve. Oikawa got back into position and of course his gaze went right to Suga. 

 

~~~

 

In the end Seijou won. Oikawa was of course overjoyed and proud of his team. But when he was ruffling Kindaichi’s hair and laughing with his team, his accidental glance to Karasuno made his heart a little less excited. His eyes landed on the second setter of the team. Suga’s eyes were downcast and the color slightly drained from his face. It hurt to lose and Oikawa knew that. He wanted to win, he wanted to beat Karasuno but he didn’t want Suga to have to lose because of it. 

 

~~~

 

The water fountains were always a good place to run into people at these types of things. Oikawa had learned that over his many years of playing volleyball. On more than one occasion he ran into his arch nemesis himself. But today after the match against Karasuno, Oikawa didn’t run into that damn left handed idiot, instead he ran into the refreshing setter of Karasuno. 

 

Oikawa was holding his water bottle and Suga was filling up his own. When Suga finished he turned to find Oikawa standing behind him, maybe a little too close. Suga touched a hand to his chest and sighed. It probably was pretty easy to accidentally startle Suga. Oikawa reached a hand to Suga’s shoulder and patted it there as an apology. 

 

Oikawa tucked his water bottle under one of his arms and held up a hand signaling for Suga to wait. Suga nodded and let Oikawa attempt to sign for him again. Oikawa pointed to Suga then he formed both of his hands in the shape for the y sign and then moved his hands downward.  _ You played.  _ Oikawa then held one hand out in front of himself, and with his other hand he touched his chin with his finger tips and then brought that hand down to the other.  _ Well. You played well.  _

 

A small smile spread on Suga’s lips and he repeated a similar sign to the last one Oikawa made. Only instead of bringing his hand from his chin down to his other hand he simply lowered the hand.  _ Thank you. _

 

Oikawa grinned, “I did it right this time.”

 

Suga nodded smiling, but Oikawa could tell that maybe Suga didn’t really want to talk to Oikawa right now. Oikawa could see redness building in the edges of Suga’s eyes. Oikawa felt his stomach go cold. He didn’t want to see Suga cry. Especially since it was kind of Oikawa’s fault that Suga was going to cry in the first place. 

 

Suga gave a small wave to Oikawa and walked around him. Oikawa nodded and looked down to the floor in front of him. Oikawa knew that he couldn’t flirt or ask anything like that of Suga right now, but he didn’t want Suga to go. Not yet. 

 

With a new thought in mind Oikawa quickly turned around and reached for Suga. Suga was just within reach. Oikawa’s hand caught around Suga’s wrist. 

 

“Hey Suga-,” Oikawa began as Suga turned but Oikawa stopped because now tears were spilling down Suga’s cheeks. Oikawa instantly let go of Suga’s wrist and put a hand through his hair. 

 

“Sorry, I was just going to ask…” Oikawa started and then glanced to Suga and noticed that Suga was shaking his head and wiping at his eyes. Oikawa realized what this meant. Suga couldn’t understand Oikawa like this. Oikawa reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. He typed a message and passed it to Suga. 

 

Suga sniffed as he read the message, “Sorry, I just wanted to ask you… You know sign language pretty well obviously… I want to know it better, will you teach me?”

 

Suga’s tears froze as he finished the message and then he typed back his own message, “Why?”

 

Oikawa took the phone and felt like jumping out the nearest window. Why did he want to learn sign language? Well he wanted to talk to Suga that’s why. But why did he want to talk to Suga? Well that’s because Oikawa was hopelessly head over heels in love with the refreshing setter. 

 

Oikawa’s thumbs hovered over the keyboard for a moment before he typed, “I figure you can probably teach me better than I can teach myself.”

 

A small cough escaped Suga and a small smile followed while he typed, “Well you are probably right… I would love to help you learn.”

 

Oikawa would have typed another message but one of Suga’s teammates was coming down the hall. It was the black haired second year. Oikawa held his phone to his chest and motioned over Suga’s shoulder. Suga wiped at his eyes again and then looked back to see his teammate. 

 

Suga began walking towards this teammate but he turned back to Oikawa and signed to him. Suga held up his middle and first finger, he touched his middle finger to his cheek, and then made the shape for L and pointed that shape downwards.  _ See you later. _

  
Yes, Oikawa thought to himself and grinned waving one hand to Suga, “See you later.” Oikawa didn’t know if Suga caught that or not because he turned a little too soon to see it all. But now Oikawa knew, Suga was going to teach him sign language and he was finally going to be able to tell Suga that he liked him. Or at least that was the hope anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully will update again soon! Still in the process of finishing the last two chapters they are longer so trying to multi task at editing these chapters and finishing those two :) Shouldn't take too long though :) 
> 
> Until the next chapter feel free to yell at me [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


	5. It's Not Enough to Show I care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Oikawa and his crisis of trying to tell Suga how he feels, I love writing this fluffy nonsense I don't write enough of it :D
> 
> Oh and it's going to start becoming more apparent in this chapter but if someone is communicating just by sign language, it will be written in italics 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The summer was hot and sticky but somehow being with Suga made that feeling go away. Oikawa was sitting on the floor of Suga’s bedroom facing the silver haired boy. Suga was currently flipping through the book that Oikawa had checked out from the library and probably had a late fee for, because he had not renewed it yet. 

 

So far Suga was just trying to get a gauge of just how much sign language Oikawa had learned from the book. Oikawa didn’t mind waiting, he liked watching Suga. He liked the way Suga would scrunch up his nose and shake his head over certain signs in the book. Or the way that Suga would smile when he came across one of the illustrations explaining how the facial expression should be for some signs. 

 

Finally Suga got to the end of the book and let out a small laugh, it didn’t really sound like much other than Suga letting out a little more air than he normally did when he breathes. But Oikawa felt his heart catching. Because Suga was silent normally even the smallest sounds he made Oikawa found himself treasuring. 

 

Suga looked to Oikawa and smiled Oikawa felt himself straightening and could feel his face burning up. Oikawa felt very exposed as Suga looked over him. Suga’s eyes were focused on Oikawa’s face in a way that made Oikawa think that something was there, other than the blush he was certain was creeping along his cheeks. 

 

“Is there something on my face?” Oikawa blurted and reached up to his face his hand shaking. 

 

A small snort escaped Suga and he shook his head. 

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, “ _ What?” _

 

“ _ You make me laugh,” _ Suga signed. At least that is what Oikawa figured Suga signed. 

 

“I make you laugh?” Oikawa asked. 

 

“ _ Yes,” _ Suga grinned. 

 

“ _ Why?” _ Oikawa signed.

 

Suga held up a hand and then stood. Oikawa watched as Suga walked to his desk and pulled a small white board from the top drawer and two expo markers. Suga stayed at his desk a moment scrawling a response to Oikawa. 

 

With a small spin Suga walked back to Oikawa and dropped the whiteboard in his lap before going to take his seat across from Oikawa again. For writing the message so fast Suga’s handwriting sure was neat. It was small and very centered. Oikawa felt himself smiling at the handwriting before actually reading it. 

 

“I think it’s funny that you want to learn sign language. The context of it all it makes it seem like you want to learn it for me,” Oikawa stared at the message and could feel his stomach flip flopping. 

 

“You flatter yourself,” Oikawa mumbled still staring at the white board. Oikawa knew that Suga couldn’t see or understand that and he was ok with that. 

 

Something hit Oikawa’s head and he looked up to see Suga with his arms crossed over his chest a pout on his face. Oikawa rubbed his head and looked to see a green marker sitting next to him now. Oikawa let out a laugh and then looked back to Suga. Suga raised his shoulders and let them drop the pout on his face growing. This only made Oikawa laugh harder. 

 

“ _ What did you say?” _ Suga asked angrily. 

 

Oikawa’s laugh only grew the angrier Suga’s face got. Oikawa couldn’t help it as he fell to the floor. He was spluttering through his laughter and tears of happiness, “Oh Suga-chan! You should see your face!” 

 

Oikawa was pretty sure Suga couldn’t understand what he was saying and so he only continued to laugh. Apparently that was all it took to get Suga to crawl across the floor and glare down to Oikawa and of course Oikawa only laughed harder. 

 

“ _ Stop laughing,” _ Suga signed and Oikawa would have thought that Suga was actually angry except the corner of his mouth twitched. 

 

“You want to laugh too,” Oikawa reached up and poked Suga’s cheek and then let out another laugh. 

 

Suga touched the spot on his cheek where Oikawa had poked and Oikawa felt himself calming down. Suga looked down to OIkawa and made a small string of signs and Oikawa only caught the sign for why. 

 

Oikawa cleared his throat, “I didn’t get all of that…”

 

Suga rolled his eyes and moved his hand irritatedly over Oikawa as if to swat away Oikawa’s nonsense. Then Suga grabbed Oikawa’s shirt and pulled him upwards and Oikawa was suddenly face to face with Suga. Suga’s hidden strength was something that Oikawa was going to have to get used to. 

 

Oikawa pulled his lips into a flat line and held his breath. He was close enough to Suga that he could feel the smaller setter’s breathing on his face. And Oikawa could see those light freckles on Suga’s nose again. The ones he saw when he had pinned Suga to the gym floor at Seijou. There were 14 of them. 

 

Oikawa may have been imagining it but for half a second he felt Suga tugging him closer. He could have sworn he saw Suga leaning his face closer to Oikawa. But then Oikawa found himself being thrown back to the spot he had been earlier before he had his fit of giggles. Oikawa landed on the carpet with an ‘oof’, while Suga stood and walked back to his place. He grabbed the white board on the way and then gracefully sank back down the floor. 

 

Trying to erase from his mind what just happened Oikawa sat back up and then the whiteboard was tossed to Oikawa with the message, “So what do you want to learn?”

 

~~~

 

“What!?” Three voices shouted at Oikawa two evenings later at practice.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Oikawa shrugged the third years off of him with a wave. 

 

“Not that big of a deal-” Iwaizumi started. 

 

“You think this will get you laid easier?” Hanamaki cut Iwaizumi off. 

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both turned to the third year Iwaizumi shouting, “Are you serious,” Oikawa spluttering, “Well…”

 

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi shouted grabbing his friend's shoulders and shaking them, “Are you serious!? Suga is probably confused why you want to learn and you won’t even tell him and now you are going to try and use that to get you laid?”

 

“When you put it that way…” Oikawa began.

 

“It sounds terrible!” Iwaizumi shouted shaking Oikawa again. 

 

“Actually,” Matsukawa began and Oikawa was temporarily released from his shaking torture, “This might be your window of opportunity Tooru.”

 

“Huh?” Iwaizumi let out and glared to the third year. 

 

“No he’s right!” Hanamaki grinned and waltzed over to Oikawa wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

 

Oikawa swallowed nervously, “How so?”

 

“Simple,” Hanamaki patted Oikawa’s arm, “You and Suga are alone. He is teaching you sign language. I am sure he holds your hands to help you. It’s perfect. You both take a break…”

 

“Then you explain to him the reason why you want to learn sign language,” Matsukawa continued. 

 

“Exactly!” Hanamaki nodded, “You explain to him that he is the reason why you wanted to learn.”

 

“He’ll be confused,” Mattsun brought his hands up to his face sighing. 

 

“That’s when you swoop in,” Hanamaki leaned closer to Oikawa’s face, “And give him a good one.”

 

“A good one?” Oikawa looked between the duo. 

 

“I am hoping that he means a kiss,” Iwaizumi groaned face palming. 

 

“Oh…” Oikawa nodded and brought a hand up to his chin. 

 

Hanamaki laughed and shoved Oikawa away, “Come on how can you overthink this, here,” Hanamaki reached out and grabbed Mattsun, “It will be just like this.”

 

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Mattsun faked a very high voice and leaned back putting the back of one of his hands over his forehead. 

 

“Don’t worry I’ll explain it to you,” Hanamaki grabbed Mattsun around the middle and pulled him close. 

 

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Iwaizumi pulled Hanamaki off of Mattsun before he could actually get his lips on the other boy’s face. 

 

“Rude Iwa-chan!” Both of them let out at the same time. 

 

“I swear!” Iwaizumi shoved his jacket sleeve starting after Hanamaki. To which Hanamaki faked a girlish scream and jumped into Matsukawa who was clearly not expecting this and they both fell to the floor. 

 

“You know,” Oikawa began bringing the focus away from whatever chaos was happening now, “It might just work.”

 

“There you go,” Matsukawa held a thumb up to Oikawa from the floor, “Go get Suga-chan!” 

 

“Yea go get him!” Hanamaki grinned before looming over Mattsun. 

 

Oikawa cringed and looked away from them to Iwaizumi, “Do you think it will work?”

 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest, “Just… Just don’t hurt him ok? He seems like a nice kid.”

 

~~~

 

It took a lot more than how little Hanamaki and Matsukawa had made it out to be to tell Suga that Oikawa liked him. Oikawa spent every little private lesson with Suga hands sweating, watching Suga and waiting for the perfect moment to tell him. But Oikawa could never bring it up. He didn’t know how. It didn’t just happen in their conversation like Hanamaki and Matsukawa had made it seem like it was going to. The situation just never presented itself. 

 

Then one afternoon after Suga returned from his summer training camp the opportunity finally presented itself. 

 

Oikawa was more stressed than he cared to admit. The Spring Tournament was closer than he thought it was and was coming far faster than Oikawa was ready for. Oikawa still couldn’t get his serve to go the way that he wanted it to. That, on top of the fact that Kyotani had come back and made fun of Oikawa’s flustered sign language had only made Oikawa more nervous around Suga. Certainly Suga would never make fun of Oikawa for messing up, he hadn’t yet. 

 

But all of those things on top of the fact that Oikawa still had yet to tell Suga how he felt was making Oikawa feel like he wanted to explode. Evidently it showed. Because that afternoon while Suga was trying to help Oikawa learn something that probably should have been easy for him to understand, volleyball positions, it got to Oikawa. 

 

Oikawa let out a groan and closed his eyes. He fell back onto his hands and let his head hang back. There was a shuffling in front of Oikawa and when Oikawa leaned forward again and opened his eyes Suga was right there in front of him. Without meaning to Oikawa flinched back a few inches. Suga made a small smile and reached up and set his hands on either side of Oikawa’s face. 

 

“What…” Oikawa began but then Suga gently began alternating the pressure in his fingers along the sides of Oikawa’s face. It felt nice. Suga’s hands were certainly ice cold but the pressure and the temperature was relaxing. 

 

It was at that moment that Oikawa realized he must look a lot more stressed than he intended to be. But then again Suga could probably see that. Suga probably read people a lot better than anyone else. Because even though Suga could not hear what people were saying around him he could still watch their faces. He could see through what they were saying. Not being able to hear granted Suga with the wonderful gift of observation. 

 

Suga pulled back and signed, “ _ Are you ok?” _

 

This was it. This was Oikawa’s window of opportunity. Oikawa reached out for Suga’s hands and took them in his own. Suga watched Oikawa do this and kept his gaze on Oikawa’s hands around his own for several seconds before looking up to Oikawa. 

 

“I want to tell you something,” Oikawa began and Suga nodded slowly, “I want to tell you why I want to learn sign language.”

 

Then Oikawa released Suga’s hands from his grip. Oikawa pointed to himself. Then he brought his fingers to his chest and using his middle finger and thumb he brought them together as he pulled his hand from his chest. And finally he pointed to Suga. 

 

“ _ I like you.” _

 

Suga smiled and shook his head and brought up his index finger to the side of his face, “ _ I don’t understand.” _

 

Oikawa felt like he got slapped in the face. He felt his heart shattering but then he remembered what Hanamaki and Matsukawa had said. Well it was now or never. 

 

“Then let me explain it better,” Oikawa leaned forward and grabbed the sides of Suga’s face before Suga could process or protest what Oikawa was doing, he inhaled sharply just before Oikawa pressed his lips onto Suga’s. The kiss was quick. Oikawa’s lips did not stay on Suga’s that long. It was long enough though that Oikawa could feel the chapped splits in Suga’s lips, but that was it. 

 

Then Oikawa pulled away and signed, “ _ Understand?” _

 

The smaller boy brought a hand up to his lips and touched them gently with his fingertips. Then Suga looked to Oikawa and a grin spread under his fingers. Suga nodded. Oikawa let out a sigh of relief and was about to say something but Suga launched into him both of them falling to the floor. 

 

Suga didn’t hesitate to grip his hands around the side’s of Oikawa’s face and kiss him. This time the kiss wasn’t quick. This time both of their lips molded together as if they were meant to be together. Oikawa and Suga both smiled into each other, before Suga lightly swept his tongue across Oikawa’s lower lip. Oikawa opened his mouth instantly in response. 

 

~~~

 

“It worked!?” Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a high five and Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes before grinning to Oikawa.

 

“What’s that look Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked grinning as well. 

  
“Nothing,” Iwaizumi answered honestly, “I’m just happy you’re happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh these two just do things to my heart lol
> 
> As always scream at me [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


	6. Guess You Know It's True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super super short but... Next chap is sin so *throws confetti* Get through this short little thing and then we all get to have fun lol
> 
> Also here is the song if you want to listen while reading [:D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7hZb_ytlrg)

Oikawa tossed the marker over to Suga and it landed in his lap, Suga looked up from his homework and to Oikawa, “ _ What?” _

 

“I was just thinking,” Oikawa sighed, “You don’t get to listen to music.”

 

Suga picked up the marker and tapped it between his fingers before shaking his head, he shrugged, “ _ It’s ok.” _

 

Oikawa was about to protest that but Suga looked back to his homework clearly set on getting it done. This had been the new thing. Oikawa would come over to Suga’s house and they would both work on their school work, Suga would help Oikawa with sign language, and then if they had time, sometimes they would kiss. Only sometimes though and that did upset Oikawa, because, he liked kissing Suga (but who wouldn’t). 

 

This little schedule had been going on for the past two weeks, and the closer that it got to the spring tournament Oikawa was certain that this schedule wouldn’t keep up for much longer. As much as Oikawa would like to just sit and watch Suga do homework for the rest of his life, they both had lives outside of this. 

 

A thought suddenly occurred to Oikawa as he watched Suga let out a stressed sigh. Oikawa stood and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through the device until he found what he was looking for. Suga looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow to Oikawa. 

 

“Suga-chan! Dance with me!” Oikawa held a hand to Suga. Suga gave a slight protesting look but the corners of his mouth were betraying him. 

 

“Come on!” Oikawa bent down and grabbed Suga’s hand. Suga didn’t get another chance to protest because Oikawa pulled him up and brought Suga into his arms. 

  
  


**_Oh I need your love babe, guess you know it’s true…._ **

 

The song started and Oikawa blasted the volume on his phone to the max and sang along with the words. He shifted his weight between each foot and spun with Suga wrapped in his embrace. 

 

**_Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you…_ **

 

Oikawa continued to belt along to the lyrics and sway with Suga around the small room. Suga was watching Oikawa intently. Oikawa felt his face heating up for a moment but then he saw Suga smile and that was all he needed. 

 

**_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me, ain’t got nothing but love babe… Eight days a week_ **

 

Oikawa pressed his nose into Suga’s and closed his eyes while continuing to sing the lyrics. Then Oikawa pulled back to see Suga laughing silently. Oikawa pressed his phone to Suga’s back hoping that maybe Suga would feel the music that way. Suga didn’t change but in Oikawa’s mind he was letting Suga feel the music a little better. 

 

**_Love you everyday girl always on my mind…._ **

 

Oikawa spun Suga around once more and lifted Suga so that he was standing on top of Oikawa’s feet. Suga was as light as he looked and Oikawa laughed as Suga clung tight to Oikawa at the sudden shift in their weight. 

 

**_One thing I can say girl, love you all the time…_ **

 

The song continued and Oikawa only continued to sing. Suga only kept smiling and laughing at the way Oikawa would dance and move them about the cramped space. Never in his life though, had Oikawa felt so happy. Never had he felt so in love. Never had he fit together with someone so perfectly. 

 

Oikawa was so high off of the song and the moment that he forgot that the floor was still covered in both his and Suga’s homework. He was about to shout out the last of the song when he took one step on some of his own homework and slipped. 

 

Oikawa fell backwards with Suga in his arms. Though Suga was light it still didn’t feel great to land on his back and have Suga land right on top of him. Suga blinked down to Oikawa and Oikawa blinked right back up to him. Then they both started laughing. 

 

Tears were streaming down both of their faces and Suga buried his face into Oikawa’s chest. The song ended on Oikawa’s phone and the both of them were only surrounded by the sound of Oikawa’s laughter and Suga’s small breaths of air. 

 

Slowly they gained control of themselves. Oikawa let out a sigh and tossed his phone to the side and began patting the beat of the song on Suga’s spine. Then Suga did something that Oikawa was not expecting at all. 

 

At first Oikawa didn’t notice it because it was so quiet. But there was humming. Soft humming, and it was coming from Suga. Suga was humming along to the beat Oikawa was patting. 

  
Oikawa stopped and then Suga looked up to Oikawa and whispered, “Hold me, love me, hold me, love me…” Suga stopped and moved up Oikawa’s chest and pressed a kiss on Oikawa’s shocked face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXt is smut! Ha finally! I am sure that is what more than half of you have been waiting for lol
> 
> probably not going upload that and the last chapter tonight or tomorrow so y'all are just going have to wait ;)
> 
> and do scream at/with me [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


	7. Hold Me, Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti*

“You… You…” Oikawa spluttered as Suga pulled away, “You can talk?”

 

Suga nodded and then pulled Oikawa up into sitting, Suga looked like he was either going to sign or say something but Oikawa felt something very warm inside of him and leaned forward into Suga pressing a kiss into the smaller boy. Suga let out a small surprised noise before returning the kiss. Suga’s cold hands came up and brushed along Oikawa’s face before weaving into his hair. 

 

Oikawa cupped his own hands around Suga’s cheeks and tilted Suga’s face upwards into his own. Oikawa pressed his tongue into Suga’s lips and Suga opened his mouth in response. Oikawa ran his tongue along the inside of Suga’s mouth and pressed along the roof of his mouth. This earned Oikawa a soft moan from Suga. Suga’s hands pulled on Oikawa’s hair and brought Oikawa down to the floor with him. 

 

They continued to kiss until both of them realized that having air was just as nice as kissing. They separated breathless and Oikawa dusted Suga’s face with light kisses. Suga let out a laugh and this time it sounded like more than the usual soft little puffs of air that Suga normally let out. It was actual giggles. 

 

Oikawa pulled back and then looked up to Suga’s bed and Suga tilted back following his gaze. Oikawa had never seen Suga flush so quickly but the red that spread in his cheeks went from his cheeks to his neck went in seconds. 

 

“Are you nervous?” Oikawa asked once Suga looked back to Oikawa. 

 

Suga closed his eyes before pushing Oikawa up and off of him and standing. He held a hand to Oikawa, “Are you?”

 

Even though Oikawa felt everything inside of him turn to jello, including his brain, he grabbed Suga’s hand and pulled himself upwards before dragging Suga over to his own bed. Oikawa pushed Suga down and Suga sat at the foot of his bed smirking up to Oikawa. 

 

“You should talk more often Suga-chan,” Oikawa whispered running his hands up Suga’s arms. 

 

Suga only narrowed his eyes before reaching his hands to the hem of Oikawa’s shirt. Oikawa removed his hands from Suga’s arms and assisted Suga in removing his shirt. Suga tossed the garment to the side and then took a moment to look over Oikawa. Oikawa watched as Suga’s hands ghosted over his abdomen and then up to his chest where they stopped. 

 

Oikawa brought up his own hands and pressed them into Suga’s so that Suga’s cold palms rested on Oikawa’s pecs. Oikawa wasn’t sure what Suga was planning on doing but he waited. Suga moved his hands slowly until they were just above Oikawa’s fifth rib on his left side. Then Suga took one of his hands and one of Oikawa’s and brought them to the same spot on his own chest. 

 

Through the fabric of Suga’s shirt Oikawa could feel what Suga had found on Oikawa. Suga’s heart was practically leaping through his chest and into Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa would have laughed or said something but he knew that Suga was feeling the same thing in him. 

 

“It’s fast,” Oikawa commented and Suga nodded. Slowly Oikawa reached down to Suga and pulled the setter’s shirt off. He tossed the shirt into the room to join his own out there somewhere. Oikawa pushed Suga gently and Suga compiled by falling backwards onto the bed. 

 

As Suga moved further up the bed, Oikawa crawled onto the bed after him. Oikawa stopped once he was looming over Suga. It was like the first time Oikawa was this close to Suga. Oikawa could see every detail of Suga’s face and now he could see every detail of Suga’s bare chest. Not only was there a dusting of light freckles on Suga’s nose but, there were several patches of those same light markings on Suga’s shoulders, and several darker spots of freckles just along Suga’s right clavicle. 

 

Oikawa lowered himself and pressed a kiss to just below Suga’s left eye, then to the tip of his nose, then to each of his shoulders, and then along his clavicle. While Oikawa was dusting these light kisses everywhere Suga’s hands found their way back into Oikawa’s hair. Suga gently rubbed through Oikawa’s hair. When Oikawa made his way to Suga’s right clavicle though Oikawa knew he found a sensitive spot. 

 

Suga’s hips raised a little in response to the touch and he let out a small hiss. Oikawa pulled back and looked up to Suga. Suga flushed a little in response and pulled at Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa got the message from the tug and he moved back down to Suga’s collar bone. 

 

“Found a sensitive spot didn’t I Suga-chan?” Oikawa hummed against Suga’s skin and then he remembered that Suga couldn’t hear him. But it didn’t seem to matter because the vibration and breath of Oikawa’s voice caused Suga to let out an airy whine. 

 

Letting out a small laugh Oikawa bit down gently on Suga’s skin and sucked. Oikawa could feel the catch in Suga’s breathing from the way his chest momentarily stopped moving up and down. 

Apparently though Suga did not like the fact that Oikawa was giving Suga all the attention and none was going to himself. 

 

Suga’s hands moved quickly from Oikawa’s hair and down to Oikawa’s ass. Suga made a small squeeze and Oikawa jumped a little. 

 

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa looked up narrowing his eyes to Suga. 

 

Suga glared at Oikawa and brought his hands back in front of himself and pointed to Oikawa and then dragged one hand from the edge of his opposite hand back towards his wrist.  _ You are slow.  _

 

Oikawa faked a gasp, “Are you in a hurry?”

 

To this Suga didn’t respond instead he slid his hands down to Oikawa’s crotch and palmed around Oikawa. Oikawa’s own breath hitched and he narrowed his eyes to Suga. So that was how it was going to be. Instead of going back to work along Suga’s collar, Oikawa moved up to plant a kiss on Suga’s lips. Suga happily kissed back and this time he beat Oikawa to moving the kiss along. He pulled Oikawa’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked hard. 

 

At this Oikawa moved his hips down pressing harder into Suga’s hands. Suga shifted his hands away and wrapped them around Oikawa’s ass again. Oikawa might have protested at this but Suga simply pulled Oikawa’s hips down against his own and began grinding against Oikawa. To this both of the boys let out moans. 

 

The two setter’s continued grinding against one another and Suga’s hands worked along Oikawa’s clothed ass. Oikawa merely used his hands as leverage around Suga to prevent himself from completely crushing the smaller boy. Cold hands along his lower back made Oikawa jump a little and pull back from Suga. They were both breathing heavier now and Oikawa realized what Suga’s hands were after. 

 

The loss of contact from pulling back was felt immediately by both setters. The pair of them made quick work of pulling out of their pants and boxers before instantly gravitating back towards each other. Both of them observed each other before both staring at each other’s faces and blushing lightly. 

 

“You look nice Suga-chan,” Oikawa whispered. 

 

Suga nodded, and signed quickly, “ _ You too. _ ”

 

Oikawa moved closer to Suga and gently wrapped his hand around both himself and Suga. This elicited a small gasp from Suga. Oikawa glanced up to Suga to see the smaller setter biting down on his lower lip his eyes watching Oikawa’s hand carefully. With one last gentle thrust forward Oikawa began moving his hand up and down both their lengths. 

 

If Suga talked and made sounds normally, the sounds that Suga was letting out as Oikawa moved up and down probably wouldn’t have bothered the brunette as much as they were. But the little moans and gasps were more than any small sound Suga ever made. Oikawa was certain that he was going to come a lot faster than he normally did, which wasn’t fair. 

 

Somehow Suga seemed to sense Oikawa’s irritation in the fact that he was getting close far faster than Suga was. Suga’s hand slowly made it’s way to Oikawa’s hand and stopped him. Slightly out of breath Oikawa looked up to Suga and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You don’t usually come first do you?” Suga whispered and Oikawa nearly came right there. 

 

“Why you-” Oikawa began but Suga shut him right up by pressing his thumb into Oikawa’s slit. Oikawa hissed and fell forward into Suga’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s ok I’ll let you,” Suga whispered into Oikawa’s neck and Oikawa let out a little whine. Suga gently unwrapped Oikawa’s hand from around the pair of them and replaced it with his own hand. 

 

“I guess I will never be able to talk around you after this,” Suga hissed into Oikawa’s neck and Oikawa’s hips bucked as Suga began moving slowly along both of them. 

 

“Damnit,” Oikawa let out into Suga’s skin. He knew that Suga didn’t hear him because Suga started to move faster around both of them. The more that Suga spoke and the more he worked his hand around the pair of them the closer Oikawa got to that feeling of ecstasy that was certainly coming. 

 

“You’re going to have to work harder if you don’t want to come first,” Suga whispered but his voice was starting to get a little unsteady so Oikawa knew that if he was able to work a little magic he might be able to get Suga to come at the same time as him. 

 

Even though Oikawa’s muscles were certain to give out any second now Oikawa forced himself upwards and stared down to Suga. Suga had his lower lip between his teeth again, his eyes dark and burned into Oikawa. Oikawa tried his best to make a seductive smirk but it probably looked more pained than anything else. Eyes darting over Suga’s skin Oikawa searched for that one spot that had made Suga’s breath hitch earlier. A smile spread over Oikawa’s lips when he found it. Just below the right clavicle. 

 

“I’ll get you Suga-chan,” Oikawa spoke Suga didn’t say or do anything other than cock one of his eyebrows a little higher than it already was and squeeze his hand around him and Oikawa a little tighter. Oikawa jumped a little at the action but then he lowered his head down and grazed his teeth over that small spot just below Suga’s right collar bone. At this Suga’s hips jerked into Oikawa and he let out a small hiss. 

 

“Damn you,” Suga let out quietly. Oikawa tried to filter out Suga as he continued to move along the smaller boy’s collar region. It didn’t take much for Oikawa to really get Suga going from moving along that very sensitive area. Evidently running his teeth just below the bone and licking along the skin was all it took to drive Suga crazy. 

 

“Ha-” Suga let out and his movements on Oikawa and himself became jerkier and faster, “Damnit.”

 

Oikawa’s hands began digging deeper into the sheets on either side of Suga and he knew it would happen any second now. Oikawa knew that telling Suga he was almost there wouldn’t do anything. But he still mumbled against Suga’s skin. The vibration of his voice along Suga’s collar bone must have been enough to get Suga closer too.  

 

“To-tooru, I’m…” Suga hissed out and that was all it took for Oikawa to spill across Suga’s chest. He didn’t mean to come that quickly but Suga just spoke and said Oikawa’s name of all things. Oikawa shook over Suga. It didn’t take much longer for Suga to follow suit. 

 

When they both finished Oikawa collapsed on top of Suga and then rolled to the side. Suga rolled to his side his eyes back to the normal soft golden brown they normally were. His eyes trailed over Oikawa’s face and Suga lifted his clean hand to brush hair from the brunette’s face. 

 

Oikawa rolled over and did the same to Suga, “You want to clean that off?” Oikawa gestured to Suga’s stomach. 

 

Suga’s eyes narrowed, “Do you want to?”

 

Oikawa threw an arm over his face and groaned, “Stop talking to me.” Suga only let out a small giggle in response. Oikawa lowered his arm and glared to Suga, this only made the silver haired boy laugh more. It was a real laugh. This laugh wasn’t the usual silent puffs of air, or almost silent giggles. It was real. When Suga laughed like this and his eyes watered with tears Oikawa almost forgot that Suga couldn’t hear. Suga seemed so normal, he seemed just like everyone else. 

  
Well aside from not being able to hear, Suga was exactly like everyone else. And Oikawa was glad that Suga was his special someone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I never NEVER write/publish smut lol 
> 
> I hope that was decent though haha
> 
> Well just one more short chapter after this and that's it for this particular fic :D
> 
> YELL AT ME [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short fluff ending is short!

The sun was setting and Suga’s room slowly became darker. Neither of the setters ever bothered going back to their clothing scattered about the room instead they just wrapped themselves in the sheets and blankets on Suga’s bed and called it good. Oikawa had been tracing the freckles on Suga’s nose for at least ten minutes now and Suga didn’t seem to mind at all. 

 

Oikawa slowly pulled his hand away and Suga closed his eyes a moment smiling, Oikawa patted Suga’s arm, Suga opened his eyes and Oikawa spoke, “Is it bad that I got worked up over you talking…”

 

Suga shook his head and then looked off the bed for something that was close enough for him to convey a message to Oikawa with, he leaned off the bed and Oikawa watched him prop himself half in the bed and half on the floor until he could reach what he wanted. Suga let out a small grunt as he pulled himself back onto the bed, the white board and a marker in his hand. 

 

Suga began writing and Oikawa watched, “No it’s ok. I don’t talk all the time. I only use it when I have to or want to get a point across. It’s kind of fun using it this way, who knew it could get you so riled up.”

 

Oikawa slapped the marker out of Suga’s hand and Suga smiled to Oikawa, “You are so mean Suga-chan! Now you will probably never talk around me again.”

 

Suga shrugged while retrieving the marker before writing, “Who’s fault is that? (You have a voice kink how embarrassing…)” 

 

This time Oikawa ripped the marker from Suga’s hand and Suga let out one of his airy laughs as Oikawa glared down to him, “I can’t believe you.”

 

Suga’s eyes watered as he continued to laugh silently, and Oikawa dropped down onto the bed glaring up to the ceiling. 

 

Suga tossed the white board back onto the floor and moved closer to Oikawa, set his head on Oikawa’s chest, and began tracing lazy patterns along the lines in Oikawa’s abdomen. They stayed like this as Suga’s room continued to darken. 

 

Oikawa realized something in this silence. Suga would never do something that he wasn’t comfortable with. Using his voice was obviously something that he was very cautious about. But Suga had trusted Oikawa enough to use it around him. He used it around Oikawa in a situation that revolved around nothing but trust and intimacy. Sure maybe Suga would never be able to talk around Oikawa again without Oikawa getting turned on, but at least Oikawa got to be one of the reasons why Suga spoke. It was saved for the most private of moments together and Oikawa figured he could most definitely live with that. He would cherish the fact that these moments of all moments were the ones that Suga chose to talk around him. 

 

“Ain’t got nothing but love babe,” Suga suddenly sang softly against Oikawa’s chest. 

  
Oikawa grinned and even though he knew Suga couldn’t hear him, he sang along the last few words with Suga, “Eight days a week.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! And that is a wrap! For this fic anyway I do have other eventual plans for their relationship in this AU, but there are lots of other ships I need to cover first! 
> 
> (If you read the first part of this AU and possibly saw what was coming... Do share who/what you want to see next I have a few ideas but if anyone has any suggestions or desires to see certain ships first then lemme know and perhaps I will work on them)
> 
>  
> 
> But thanks for sticking around for this fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for the comments and kudos every email I get for them I melt a little on the inside! Y'all are so sweet :D 
> 
>  
> 
> And of course scream with me [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
